10 years after
by sara Kristina
Summary: My very first fic! Marissa is back in the o.c after 10 years in n.y. she is married and hasn't spoken to her friends since she left. and off course there will be some trouble...
1. the comeback,the meeting

**this is what has "happened"(somethings isn't exactly like in the show)**

Summer and Set's about to get married. . Jimmy runs a restaurant on Hawaii. Ryan works as an architect for the Newport group, witch Kirsten managed to save after Caleb's death. Julie is married a rich English man named Melvin Briggs. Marissa's back in New Port after 10 years in N.Y. Seth owns his own comic book corporation, vix com (vixen comics ) )

pleace notice: my english is not the best, im pretty young. just so you know if somethings are spelled a little funny or something... pleace review!)

_Marissa took a deep breath and looked around her. She was back. The O. C. She hadn't been here since she quit high school. She hadn't seen Seth or Summer .Or Ryan since. She started on N. Y .U and moved away from everything. And everyone… it was the beginning of her new life. Afresh start. Were no one had known about her chaotic high school time. Alcohol, drugs, and shooting people. But now she was here again. She and her husband Mark were moving to the o.c because of Marks new job. A chief position in orange county's biggest lawyer corporation. They were building a house, and he had a meeting with the architect, but he had to be in a meeting with one of he's new clients, so now she was there to meet the architect instead. She was a little nervous. Didn't even know he's, or hers name. She turned around to look at the view. God it was beautiful! She couldn't help it but she felt at home here wetter she liked it or not. She was brought back from these thoughts by a deep voice saying; _

_-ehmm…mrs Braxton?_

_She turned around and saw the architects face._

_-oh my god………._

-Please! Summer you have to forgive me! I didn't mean to upset you!

-No Cohen, you never mean anything!

Summers face was turning dangerously red.

-You can't believe how angry I am right now! How could you?

- But there is nothing to be angry for! I just happened to destroy your friend birthday cake! You don't even like her!

-That is not the point! You shouldn't even have been there! I told you to bee with Ryan! He's really down since he and Renée broke up! You should be with him.

-Buuuuut, he had a new job, so he had to go to meet some people.

-Okay. Seth…why did you come to Belle's birthday party?

- Ahm…I have to talk to you…..what would you think of having an outdoor wedding? Huh?

-Seth… what have you done?

-I kind of talked to the people at the restaurant and…

- Not about your stupid comics! Of course they don't want to sell comics there! It's a 5 star restaurant! How could you?

I'm gonna kill you!

- Im sorry!. But it would bee good pr for my new comic book! And. they are not stupid!

_Ryan didn't know what to say. He hadn't seen Marissa in 10 years and now she stood here in front of him. Mrs Braxton_.

Marissa was as surprised as Ryan.

-Hi Ryan. She said, giving him a quick hug. –it's been a long time!

-Ah. .yeah…it has! He said uncertainly.

- Right. She nodded her head, and placed her hands in the jeans pockets.

-Marissa! There you are! Mark ran up to them and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

– My meeting got cancelled. Mr Atwood! I see you've met my wife; Marissa Cooper Braxton!

- Yes, we've met. Ryan gave mr Braxton a frail smile.

– I have some ideas about the house.

-Off course. How about we go talk about them over lunch? Im really hungry.

-Shore.

-Marissa, are you coming?

-no I don't think so. But don't forget were having dinner whit mum and here new husband Melvin. I think Kaitlin is coming to.

Mark smiled.

-Kaitlin? We haven't met her in a wile.

Kirsten looked miserably at Seth.

- How could you ask them to sell your comics? You are selling comics enough! You own a comic book company! Isn't that enough? Sandy say something!

-What can I say? I'm just so damn happy he is getting married! And to a hottie like Summer! I can't believe it!

-OH…thank you dad. Very supportive.

-Oh Sandy. Don't make him embarrassed.

Sandy laughed and punched Seth on the shoulder.

Seth got up from the chair he was sitting on by the kitchen table in his parents home.

-Ill better go. I was on my way to Ryan's.

-Say hi to him for me! And tell him we want you here for dinner tonight! And don't worry! Kirsten's not cooking!

-Alright. Bye dad. Mother, good bye. See ya tonight! He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Kirsten walked forward to Sandy.

-will he ever grow up? She asked him in a concerned tone. And Sandy laughed pleased.

Ryan had just come home from a long painful lunch with Marissa's husband. He couldn't think about anything else. She looked all the same. The same long hair and big blue eyes. Still taller then him. He took a deep breathe. He thought he had gotten over her a long time ago. But now he knew for sure he hadn't.

Seth threw himself on the black apartment door marked with the name R. Atwood , Newport group .

He could see the blond messy hair on top off the couch.

-Ryan my man! What's up?

Ryan looked confused at Seth.

-huh?

- what's up?

-Mars as black.

- excuse me? What?

- Marissa's back.

Now it was Seth's turn to look confused.

-like…back...back hear here in o.c?

-yeah!

-Well...that's great! It will be just like old times! Me and summer, you and Marissa. Just..

- Not quite….she is married.

- Oh…

-Marissa! Julie met them outside of the restaurant. –I've missed you! She embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. Melvin is waiting inside. Come on!

They were shown by a waitress to their table were Melvin sat and waited for them.

Marissa! Mark! How lovely to meet you! He shook their hands and asked them to sit down. Marissa liked Melvin Briggs. He's English was charming and he treated her mother well. Off all of her mothers rich men Melvin was the one Marissa liked the best. Except for her father. Ass if Julie could read her thoughts she asked;

-so how was your father? I heard you went down to Hawaii to visit him?

Yeah, I was. He's business goes really well. They have moved the restaurant down town. Closer to the beach, it goes better there with all the tourists and all…

Mark looked around.

-were is Kaitlin? She's not coming?

Julie looked a bit taken aback. She hadn't even noticed.

I…I guess she is a bit late…

-Marissa's in town! Then why haven't she like called me or something? Summer looked insulted. And angry. She and Seth sat besides Kirsten and Sandy's pool. They had eaten a big dinner, with them and Ryan.

- And she's married! Who can she have married? I mean….im sure….this is wrong….

I ve always figured that it would be the two of them, Ry and Marissa in the end, but…guess that wont happen!

Ryan walked up to them.

-What won't happen?

- ehmm…

-Anyway…im leaving now. Got a lot of work so…

- Yeah… see you tomorrow.

Summer looked chocked.

-I cant…..she went silent. Her mouth was wide open.

-What? What's wrong?

-OH! I know Cohen! Seth, she is….im going to call her!

-you are?

-yes I am. Big plans Cohen big plans! But I am angry on her any way. Okay? This doesn't change the fact that she hasn't told me she's moving here.! I am doing this for Ryan. You know how much I love Ryan. Like a brother!

-Mrs Cooper Nichol Briggs? It's for you. A white dressed waiter reached a telephone to Julie.

- Thank you. Hello? Oh…okay…well…mark? Ill hear... Mark can you go pick up Kaitlin. Her car broke down by the mermaid in.

-Sure.

-Thank you. Honey, Mark is coming to get you. Wait there.

_Mark stopped the car. Kaitlin was standing on the side walk waiting for him. He opened the front door._

_-get in._

_She got in the front seat._

_-Hi, she said leaning towards him and kissed him._

_-You know…we have a great motel right around the corner._

One hour and a half had past and there was no sign off Mark or Kaitlin.

You know mom, I feel a little tired so I better get home.

Well it was nice to meet you. Melvin said gently.

Good night honey.

Marissa walked out in the cold night air. She didn't know were Mark or Kaitlin were but she could imagine. He was a little to interested in what her baby sister was doing.

And it was such a convenience her car had broken by a motel.

No! Don't think like that! He is my husband and I love him. Right? She didn't feel so sure anymore.

She leaned backwards, against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

-Are you ok?

She opened her eyes and saw Ryan's concerned face.

-Yes I am. She could feel the tears were one their way. He embraced her.

- I have missed you so much, she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa woke up late that morning. At first, when she saw the yellow walls around her she didn't know where she was. Then she turned around and saw a peacefully sleeping Ryan. She smiled and remembered: she had followed him for a walk, she told him, and asked about, what had happened the last 10 years. They were sleeping in a big couch, and it reminded her about a weekend in Tijuana, when Seth destroyed their car, and they had to sleep in a shabby motel, 12 years ago. When Ryan first came to New Port beach. She laid her hand on his cheek and without opening his eyes he said;

Morning.

Morning

Would you like some breakfast?

Yeah. But I have to leave after. To meat Summer. I suppose she will be pretty furious. I haven't talked to her in 10 years; she doesn't even know im here.

Don't be so sure about that! I kind of told Seth…

Oh…then she knows….

Seth! I know what to do!

Summer rushed into Seth's office on Vix Com.

You are gonna take Ryan with you tonight!

What? I thought we would…Huh?

Listen… I will take Marissa with me. And you Ryan…

So… Were going to set them up?

Yeees. You're such a genius Cohen…

Ryan sat in his office at the Newport group. He had tons of work to do but had a hard time to concentrate. A million other things were on his mind.

All of a sudden he heard the assistant; Emily Watson's voice.

Ryan? m.r Cohen on line 1 .

Thanks Emily.

He took the phone and pressed 1.

-Yeah.

-Ryan! My man!

-Hi man.

-You are going out with me tonight!

-I don't know….I…

-no…nonononon NO! You shouldn't be alone right now! I am going to hung up now, so you won't have a chance to say to say no. Bye!

He heard a soft click as Seth hang up.

Ryan laid down the phone and smiled. Seth hadn't changed much since high school.

Summer and Seth lived in a small white and luxurious house, not far from Sandy and Kirsten. Marissa slowly walked up to the big glass door. And ringed the bell. The door opened and there Summer stood.

Marissa! What are you doing here?

Eh…visiting you I guess..

Aha… Summer looked at her with tired eyes.

You know, I've moved back here.

Yes I know! Thanks for letting me know! And thanks for all the letters you sent! Oh wait…that was somebody else!

Oh Sum… im so sorry! I should have… the tears were once again on their way, and ran slowly down her cheek.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed everyone.

Oh…Coop! I cant be mad at you! The anger ran off her.

Come here. She gave Marissa a hard hug.

I've missed you really hard you know! They stood there for a long time before Seth walked up behind them.

Hey guys… Who died?

-Oh Seth! Marissa turned around and hugged him to,long and hard.

-Hi Marissa…could you let go off me now. Im kind off choking here…

-Sorry.

Summer took her hand.

- Would you like to come whit us. We were on our way to the Shak, if you remember the Shak? Still have great burgers! And stripy milkshakes!

Three burgers with fries, two milkshakes and one soda water for me please. Thank you.

They sat at a table by a window in the shak and looked out at the sea.

Marissa…I wondered… would you like to be my made of honour?

Your….well yes! I'd love to! But is there enough time I mean…

Don't worry. There's plenty of time to make another dress! It's not until three months! It will be you and Kirsten. You are gonna love the dress!

Im sure I will!

We have to celebrate! Summer! Why don't you take Marissa out tonight?

What a good idea Cohen! Let's go out tonight! There is a big carnival down town tonight!

Ryan come on! You're slower than the nana! Seth stood in the door at Ryan's office.

But I have to finish this!

No you don't! That can wait until Monday! Ryan! It's Friday night! You never see me work a Friday night!

No…but I don't get it…you have your own comic book factory, or what ever, but you never work late?

Well I have my secrets…im super geek. Can we please go now?

Just one min… Seth gave Ryan a deadly look.

I'm done. He said quickly and got up from the chair.

OH, Ryan look! A carnival! Let's go inside!

Seth… what are you up to?

Do not understand what you're saying. Up to….?

Yeah, you have that tone in your voice…

Seth! Ryan! Summer came up to them, followed by Marissa.

Summer! Darling…What a surprise! What are you two doing here? He looked at Ryan.

Did you know they were coming here? I didn't!

Cohen! HUSH! Summer slapped his arm.

It's Okay. Marissa said.

You had planned this, right?

We? Noooo…We would never do some….

Shut up Seth! Summer shook her head and looked around her.

Look! A Ferris wheel! How romantic! She gave them all a big smile.

C'mon!

A few minutes later Ryan was holding Marissa's hand hard.

- Ryan, its okay! Were not going to fall down! She laughed.

-I thought you'd gotten better at this.

-Yeah,I was. 10 years ago. I haven't been in one off these since...

Marissa swallowed hard. 10 years. Such a long time.

He looked quickly into her eyes.

-I've really missed you,you know. He sounded unsecure.

She touched his cheek again.

-Me too...I mean...missed you I mean...

She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him softly.

Right bellow them, Mark came withthirty roses in his arms.


	2. the carneval

Thanks so much for the review! Makes me really happy!

Sorry if the first chapter was confusing…but it is the first thing I have written here so…

Hope this one is easier! Please review! )

* * *

Mark smelled at the roses. They were red and not yellow but he knew she would like them anyway.

He stopped by the Ferris wheel. They had agreed to meet there. The wheel was spinning one last time and then started to drop people off. He knew she loved the Ferris wheel. Then he saw the architect.

-m.r Atwood!

Ryan turned around.

-Mr Braxton…

Marissa turned around quickly.

-What are you doing here? Were have you been? She asked coldly.

-I could ask you the same thing. You…

-Were were you?

-Well…Kaitlin didn't feel good so I dropped her of at her hotel. Then… I couldn't just leave her there.

-Who are the flowers for?

Mark had forgotten about the roses.

-For you off course…

-How did you know I was here?

-I…

He saw Kaitlin coming up right behind Marissa.

-Mark! There you are! I've been looking for you. Didn't we agree to meet by the Ferris wheel?

Marissa turned around.

-Why…I knew it… Her eyes stared angrily at Kaitlin.

Summer and Seth looked surprised when they came up to them.

-What is going on?

-I did just find out what a lying… she gave Kaitlin a hurt gaze.

- You're my sister…How could you?

-Marissa…Don't bee…

-Come, let's go. Marissa looked at the others.

-Marissa… Mark tried to hug her.

-Don't go. We can work this out.

-Don't touch me! She said with a low voice.

-Come! Marissa we have to talk about this! He took her hand.

-Let go of me.

-No Marissa. Not until you calm down and listen to me!

Ryan grabbed his arm.

-She told you not to touch her.

-Back off Atwood, this has nothing to do with you! He turned his face to Marissa.

-We have to talk. Forgive me…

Then he felt a powerful pain in the side off the waist,

Ryan hit him over and over again. He didn't know where all the anger came from.

-Ryan stop it! Marissa had panic in her voice.

-Ryan, man you're killing him!

Seth dragged Ryan away from Mark.

Ryan looked at Marks bloody face.

-Lets go.

Mark got up on his knees.

I will sue you! You wont have anything when im done with you!

Marissa walked back to him.

We gave promises to each other on our wedding day. We wrote them down. My lawyer has those papers. You just broke a promise. I promise, if you sue Ryan… I will make sure you have nothing left.

But….

Bye Mark…

* * *

Three months later

- You may kiss the bride. Seth turned to Summer and kissed her gently.

- Hello Cohen! He said with a big smile.

- Seth…Don't make jokes now, okay? She whispered.

The big Californian sun was glowing at them and the ocean sparkled.

Sandy got up from his seat and told the guests: - If you go over there by the big party tent you will be served a delicious wedding cake!

Mr Roberts stood up.

- yes! Just follow me! He gave Summer a big smile.

Kirsten grabbed Sandy's arm. He looked joyfully at her.

- Look how happy the nana is! She wasn't half as glad at our wedding day!

- They both laughed and followed the others to the cake.

Ryan and Marissa were left alone by the altar.

Ryan looked carefully at her.

- Someday we might be standing here for real. He said gently.

She had a serious look on her face. Then she burst out in a happy smile.

- Yeah, someday…


End file.
